winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Solaria
Solaria is Stella's home planet. It is the realm of the Sun and Moon, as well as being possibly among the brightest planets in the entire Magic Dimension. Overview Like many realms of the Magic Dimension, Solaria is ruled by monarchy, and King Radius is the King while his ex-wife, Luna is still the Queen. There is a sun and moon theme as their Queen is designed with such a theme. For the most part, Solaria is seen as an extremely sunny place where it never rains (except for the occasional magical intervention by Valtor). There is so little rain that Stella has to explain what a raincoat is to her tailors. Wanda is the official Royal Palace Messenger. Solaria has another Sun, called the Second Sun of Solaria. If it dies out or weakens, so will the king, as shown in The Pillar of Light. The Second Sun of Solaria can be commanded by the King. The Second Sun of Solaria only shines at Solaria, but can also shine at other realms, when commanded. In Season 6 it is shown that Solaria has 3 suns and possibly more. In the palace of Solaria, there is a hall with a planetarium called the Hall of the Universe, where all the Realms of the Magic Dimension are represented. Stella has a ring called the Ring of Solaria, the Source-Ring or the Source of Power, which was sculpted so long ago that no one remembers when it was carved out of a stone which had been immersed in the Spring of Light, which still floats in the Universe, which was created by the Dragon's Flame at the beginning of the Universe. Since the beginning of time, it has been handed down through the generations in the royal family of Solaria. But is noted that the power may not be the greatest power in Solaria since Stella still had some trouble fighting monsters with it. Fauna There are doves that King Radius is quite fond of, and lets them fly free in a special room in the palace. Stella also had a fox when she was little. Royal guards use black colored hounds. After Valtor took the Second Sun of Solaria, a cavern Stella used when she was a child was inhabitant by spiders and leeches. In Royal Deeps, there are Bollabies and jellyfishes. One of these jellyfishes was mutated into monster by Tritannus. In the Royal Deeps, there is also an Ocean Gate between Solaria and Andros which is guarded by its very own Selkie, Illiris . Flora Solaria is assumed to be a somewhat arid planet due to the lack of rain despite the presence of flourishing gardens at the royal palace. However, since the sun of Solaria is magical (which is why Valtor stole its light), it is possible that it causes a flourishing flora to grow there, as pine forests can be seen around the palace. Solaria may have more than one moon just like it has more than one sun. Land around Royal Deeps seems to be more tropical like and Deeps itself contains coral reefs of Solaria. There are also large, colorful crystals sticking up out of the earth in many lands around Solaria and the palace. Locations *'Grand Royal Palace' - It is where Stella and her father Radius live along with many servants with different duties. The palace is huge horizontally and vertically. It contains sleeping guarters for visitors, royal family and possibly for some servants as well. The Hall of Universe serves as the palace planetarium. The palace has a huge hall, where Stella's Princess Ball was held. At some of upper floors Second Sun of Solaria is held in guarded room, though it was lost for some time because of Valtor. There is also a tower close to king Radius's room, where royal doves are released on special occasions. **'Hall of the Universe' - In the Hall of the Universe, all galaxies of the Magical Dimension can be found. It is one of the largest - if not the largest - room in the castle and Stella's favorite place. **'Aviary Tower' - coming soon... **'Tower of the Sun' - In the Tower of the Sun is the sun of Solaria - the source of the life of this world. It is well guarded and only a few people are allowed to enter. In Season 3, Cassandra could open the door with her ring. As a source of life, the light of Solaria provides power to all who surrounds it. In Season 5, the sun in the tower is also called the second sun of Solaria. It also serves as a reserve force for emergencies, like an eclipse of the sun. *'Azure Valley' - It is filled with beautiful crystals, plants and animals. According to Stella, it is like a paradise. *'Royal Deeps' - It is a big cave where the light of the deeps can be found. There is a silver shield, which reflects the light from above that lights up the dark depths of the Ocean of Solaria. The shield also wields the Gem of Self-Confidence. *'Solaria's Ocean Gate' - Near the Royal Deep is the underwater gate of Solaria. It is guarded by the Selkie, Illiris. *'Library of Solaria' - It is the biggest library in the whole Magic Dimension, which can be only accessed if the King or Queen of Solaria has given permission. *'Labyrinth of the Minotaur' - Solaria is connected to the mystical world of the labyrinth built by Daedalus in the Ariadne's half-brother, the bloodthirsty Minotaur. Series Seasons |-|Season 3= Stella's father, Radius, is seen a lot this season. In the first episode of this season, Stella receives a sun gram from her home planet, the messenger announces Stella's official Princess Ball. Then, in the next episode, Stella and Bloom head to Solaria first and there Bloom meets Stella's father and Stella shows her around the castle. Once that was done, she shows Bloom a room full of gifts for her princess ball, unbeknownst to them, Chimera was spying on them and has already despised Stella from the very beginning. Countess Cassandra scolds Chimera for her unlady-like behavior in terms of snooping but also despises Stella. Valtor sees this and decides to appoint them as his accomplices. After agreeing to show him the Second Sun of Solaria in exchange for more potent powers, Countess Cassandra and Chimera lead Valtor to the place where the it is kept. He then steals the energy of the ever-shining magical sun of Solaria to restore his power. He caused the weather of just sunshine into rain and clouds. The princess ball was quite a wreck, with Stella becoming a monster, thanks to Chimera's spell, and now her father is under Countess Cassandra's control. Over the course of the season, Solaria was being run by the Countess herself and the King, barely making any effort to control the situation due to Cassandra's spell. Solaria almost had a new queen until Stella, alongside the rest of the Winx prevented it from happening. Stella also frees her father from Cassandra's spell bringing peace once more. When the Winx defeat Valtor, the energy that was stolen got rid of the rain and the sun came out once more. |-|Season 5= Tritannus visited Solaria, after taking Illiris's powers and entering the Ocean Gate from Andros. After Stella figured out that the Gem of Self-confidence is somewhere in the Royal Deeps the Winx came to the Oceans of Solaria to find it. They soon met a selkie called Illiris, who is the gatekeeper of Solaria. It is here where Stella bonds with Illiris, restoring her powers that Tritannus took from her. They then go into a cave where they face a mutated jellyfish which has been under Tritannus's pollutions influence. It turns Flora into stone, however Stella finds a shield with the Gem of Self-confidence and uses it to reflect the "stone look" back to the jellyfish, turning it into stone. She then uses the shield again to break the curse from Flora. After taking the Gem of Self-confidence, all the Winx acquire it into their Sirenix Boxes. In the episode "The Eclipse", Solaria appears again as the planet's Second Sun begins to fade due to the stolen seal of Pillar of Light. This dimming and loss of strength of the Second Sun rapidly weakens Radius as his life force is tied to it. It is also the first time Queen Luna appears, she comes to the Castle of Solaria, worried for her ex-husband's health. She stayed to care for him while the Winx take of Tritannus in the Infinite Ocean. The pillar is then restored by Stella because she thought of her parents. Radius is now back to normal and when Stella arrives at Solaria she is anxious that her parents will begin to fight again. She enters the palace's conference room and there are her parents, they express their gratitude and appreciation for what she had done. But, when Stella voiced that she thought of both them and put them together in order to restore the pillar, though Luna was very happy hear of it, Radius on the other hand was not. They continue to argue with both of them leaving the room angry, which upsets Stella to the point of tears. |-|Season 6= Trivia *"Solaria" is the Italian and Latin word for the female version of the adjective "Solar", which comes from the Latin word "Sol", meaning "Sun". *Solaria was once referred to as "Solaris" in Season 1. *Solaria is called Valeria in Winx Club: Quest for the Codex. *Solaria is one of only two planets to maintain its name in the 4Kids adaption of Winx Club, the other being Eraklyon. *Sun Gram is similar to a hologram which is usually used for delivering messages. *Stella was the only character whose Princess Ball was seen. *In Season 3, it is mentioned that it never rains in Solaria. *In Season 4, Stella has mentioned that she won the title of Miss Solaria for 12 years consecutively. *In the game Winx Club: Quest for the Codex, Solaria is called Valeria. *According to Radius, it has three suns. They have a tradition that when these three suns align, the offspring of the king shall be crowned as a queen or a king for a day. *Solaria is one of the oldest planets, yet the most magical and beautiful planet in the whole magical dimension. *Solaria represents the element of Light. Category:Stella Category:Winx Club Category:Planets Category:Realms Category:Season 3 Category:Solaria Category:Locations Category:Magic Dimension Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Illiris Category:Comics